Dreamy
"Dreamy" is the 14th episode of the American fairy tale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, which aired in the United States on ABC on March 4, 2012. The series takes place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine, in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales that were transported to the "real world" town by a powerful curse. This episode centers on Leroy and his fairytale counterpart, "Dreamy", one of Snow White's seven dwarfs. It was co-written by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, while being directed by David Solomon. Plot In the Characters' Pasts In the Enchanted Forest, a fairy, Nova (Amy Acker), dreams of becoming a fairy godmother and escaping her day job: dust carrier. When she begins her trip, a bit of fairy dust falls onto the egg of a dwarf. As a result, the dwarf is born early, and seems different from his brothers. He is given a magic ax that names him Dreamy (Lee Arenberg). His seven brothers are Stealthy (Geoff Gustafson), Doc, Dopey, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Bashful. A year later, Nova is still collecting fairy dust made in the mines of the dwarves, when Dreamy recognizes her. He claims to have seen her in his dreams right before he hatched. Dreamy rescues Nova's fairy dust from some runaway mining equipment and becomes her "hero." Nova mentions that she is going to watch the fireflies hoping Dreamy will get that it is an invitation for him but he doesn't. Even though he is told dwarves don't love (that's why they don't have any female dwarves), he is convinced by Belle (Emilie de Ravin) in a bar that he should meet with Nova. Dreamy really is in love, and Nova falls for him too. Together they make plans to run away and see the world, but this plan is thwarted when the Blue Fairy (Keegan Connor Tracy) shows up. She convinces Dreamy that the best thing for Nova would be if she didn't date Dreamy anymore. In the interest of saving Nova's dream and her wings, Dreamy is forced to leave her. He returns to the mine heartbroken, proclaiming, "Where's my ax?" Welcomed back by the Dwarves, but still angry, he strikes the rock in rage, breaking his ax. He is given a new one which renames him Grumpy. In Storybrooke Storybrooke is celebrating the Miner's Festival and Mary Margaret (Ginnifer Goodwin) attempts to bank some good will by selling candles made by the nuns. She asks Leroy (Arenberg) to volunteer, but he retorts that she is the only person the town dislikes more than him. His attitude changes after Sister Astrid (Acker) spills glitter on him. When Astrid tells Leroy she accidentally spent all her stipend on helium, he vows to sell all her candles to make up the money the nuns need for rent. Mary Margaret realizes Leroy is in love with Astrid who, as a nun, is unavailable. Leroy reminds her she is no better and the two team up to start selling. Unfortunately, Leroy was quite right about how unpopular they are. Leroy is unable to tell Astrid that he let her down and comes up with a new plan. He offers to sell his boat to Mr. Gold (Robert Carlyle) in exchange for forgiving the nuns the rent. Gold declines and Astrid finds out none of the candles were sold. Desperate and near defeat, Leroy and Mary Margaret share a drink at Granny's. Leroy has one last idea; he breaks the power transformer for the whole town, causing a blackout. This forces everyone to buy candles and the stock is sold out. Leroy is restored as Astrid's hero. While the word "TRAMP" is still visible on Mary Margaret's truck, the town, including Granny, seems to accept her again. Meanwhile, Sheriff Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) investigates the disappearance of Kathryn and the first person she must question is her husband, David (Josh Dallas). David claims he did not speak to Kathryn the previous day and he presumed she had left for Boston as planned. Sidney (Giancarlo Esposito), hoping to get a story and his position at the newspaper back, offers to help Emma. Regina (Lana Parrilla) receives a fax and calls Sidney to inform him she has the phone records. He brings Emma the records that show David did in fact speak to Kathryn the day she vanished. Emma has a hard time believing David lied but Sidney insists the evidence is irrefutable. The episode ends with Emma taking David to the sheriff's station to "tell her everything." Trivia * Grumpy is revealed to have bee a very positive and romantic dwarf when he was born, but the pain of being forced to let go of his love caused him to change personality completely. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 1x14 - Dreamy - Photography - Stealthy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 1x14 - Dreamy - Photography - Belle.jpeg Once Upon a Time - 1x14 - Dreamy - Dopey.jpg Once Upon a Time - 1x14 - Dreamy - Sleepy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 1x14 - Dreamy - Doc.jpg Production "Dreamy" was co-written by series co-creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, while being directed by Dollhouse veteran, David Solomon. Kitsis described the episode as being "in the vein of a Pixar movie." Horowitz and Kitsis later revealed that "we got a little bit of a chill because, to actually sit down and say this is how they got their names, was really cool for us as writers." Amy Acker was cast in December 2011 as Grumpy's love interest. Kitsis "intended for Nova "to help tell the story of how Grumpy became Grumpy." References External links *"Dreamy" at the Internet Movie Database Category:Television episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes